mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from RahXephon
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 2002 anime series RahXephon. RahXephon A giant robot with feathered wings for ears that was hatched from an egg that was being kept in the Room of Rah at Tokyo Jupiter. It awakened upon Reika’s singing and was piloted by Ayato. Ever since then, Ayato uses it to fight alongside with TERRA. Ayato can board into RahXephon by entering through a shrine that leads him into the cockpit where the pilot seat within is floating over a pool of water. In episode 18 RahXephon was able to act on it’s own when Ayato was experiencing an abnormal electrical discharge in the brain. Powers include flight, a sonic body barrier, claws, light shields from the arms, can produce a quantum wave from the mouth, palm laser beams, right arm energy sword, forming an energy bow that launches energy arrows as far away as orbit, a powerful forehead beam, and wing ears that can slice through anything. Shinsou RahXephons *'BellXephon': Appears in Episodes 24, 25, and 26. RahXephon’s final form. Powers include unleashing a powerful, destructive quantum beam from the mouth and wing ears, form a body barrier, has wings of light, and merging with QuonXephon to reset time. *'QuonXephon': First appears in Episode 25. Powers include flight, mouth beam, and extendable wings. Dolems The Dolems are designated by TERRA as D1. The smaller fighters Dotem (with T'' instead of ''L) are designated as D2. Dolems are made of clay like golems but are animated by a quasi-mystical force connected to music, as most of the controlling Mulians appear to be singing. A Dolem attacks while singing, and sometimes the attack is the song itself. Each D1 Dolem is bound to a Mulian who controls it. Some Dolems are also bound to human hosts called "sub-Mulians" or "Dolem hosts" who anchor to the Dolems in the human dimension, making it possible for the Mulian controller to take over the body of the host. These bonds are so strong that destroying a Dolem can kill both the Mulian controlling it and the human host. While not in combat Dolems are capable of regenerating. When destroyed, a Dolem disintegrates into blue blood and clay. D1 Dolems *'Allegrato': Length: 58m. Appears in Episodes 1, 2, 3, 17, 24: Powers include flight, a halo that shoots lasers, a protective barrier, can fire a subduing vortex with Falsetto, speed, and mouth sound waves. *'Fortissimo': Length: 56m. Appears in Episodes 1, 2, and 3 : Powers include flight, destructive sound waves, a sonic body barrier, and a mouth heat beam that can turn into energy blastst. *'Grave': Length: 110m. Appears in Episode 4. Powers include fast swimming, whip-like tentacles that can tear through metal, flight, and can manipulate water to slice through metal. *'Ritardando': Length: 120m. Appears in Episode 6. Powers include flight, turning the ground intangible upon contact, strong sound waves from the mouth, and can ram itself into it’s opponent. *'Forzando': Length: 4700m. Appears in Episode 7. Powers include unleashing swarms of Dotems from underside, entrapping enemies in clouds made of plasma to shock them, a sonic body shield, and an extendable forehead spear. *'Sforzando': Length: 290m. Appears in Episode 8. Powers include altering weather to form winter conditions, levitation, a low body temperature, and a mouth ice manipualtion beam. *'Larghetto': Length: 100m. Appears in Episode 9. Powers include levitation and a blue cranium beam. *'Vivace': Length: 115m. (not including its ring). Appears in Episode 11. Powers include flight, immobilization by singing, forming a sub-dimension by entering through its own halo ring, and a tube from the mouth that can send someone to a dream-like world via a hallucination liquid. *'Falsetto': Length: 120m. Appears in Episode 12 and 17. Powers include flight, dropping an amorphous unit that can swallow up enemies, can link back up with an amorphous unit by spike bolts on the head, teleporting, and can fire a subduing vortex with Allegrato. *'Arpeggio': Length: Unknown. Appears in Episode 13. Powers include flight and forming an attraction with its victims that slowly turn them insane. *'Alternate': Length: Unknown. Appears in Episode 14. Powers include flight, splitting into two units, swimming, yellow body laser beams, can form a giant dimensional orb barrier that can redirect attacks and entrap enemies within, and mouth beams. *'Vibrato': Length: 37 m. Appears in Episode 19. Was connected to Asahina, Ayato’s friend, so the injuries that Vibrato took were transferred to her. Powers include flight, sound waves that can manipulate electronic devices, strong clawed arms, and a giant spike from underneath that emits a cutting laser. *'Obbligato': Length: 54m. Appears in Episode 20, 24, 25. Was connected to Mamoru, another one of Ayato’s friends. Powers include supersonic flight, whip-like spear fingers, a second set of arms from the chest, and can send out a sonic wave with its arms strong enough to destroy battleships. *'Brillante': Length: 65 m. Appears in Episode 20, 24, 25. A Dolem that served as Obbligato's glider. Powers include supersonic flight and destructive sound waves from the mouth, can survive being sliced in half, and swimming. *'Largo': Length: 2600 m. Appears in Episode 23. Was connected to Kuki. Powers include levitation and blue body lasers. D2 Dolems *'Dotems': Length: 25 m. Appears in Episode 7 and 24. Powers include supersonic flight, head lasers, and blowing up into sand upon impact. *'Metronomes': Length: 90m. Appears in Episode 17. They were kept for security in Tokyo Jupiter and come in red and blue variations. Powers include levitation and ring forehead beams. *'Mezzofortes': Length: 78 m. Appears in Episode 24. Powers include levitation, sound waves from on top, white forehead laser beams, and can capture objects between it’s prongs and crush it. TERRA TERRA (T'ereno '''E'mpireo 'R'apidmova 'R'eakii 'A'rmeo) is a research institute equipped with aircraft carriers, submarines, and fighter planes. It is separated into three departments: operation, information, and science. *'''Aliel: TERRA’s attack transport aircraft. Powers include flight, frontal machine guns, and wing missiles. *'Morning Star': TERRA's prototype jet fighters. Powers include supersonic flight, launching out pods from on top that can unleash small missiles, and missiles from underside. *'Lydia Litvyak': Length: 465 m. TERRA’s main carrier ship that holds their vehicles. Powers include swimming, flight, and an electro-magnetic catapult within the middle. Is named after the real life Soviet female pilot of the same name. *'Vermillions' **'Fake Dolem': Appears in Episode 15. Powers include levitation, eye beam, and producing a sound barrier to protect itself. **'Prototype Vermillion': First Appears in Episode 14. Powers include flight, a gun that can shoot ammo and an energy blast, and is able to pass through a barrier with Trans-Dimensional Drive. **'Mass Production Vermillion': First appears in Episode 20. Powers include flight and guns that can shoot ammo and laser beams.